Moonlight Café
by Nonexistent Zero
Summary: In a black and white broken world, there are people in this world who carry the traits of the four Alice’s of legend. In a small café there awaits your service, there a little boy asks, “What is your sin, Child of Broken Reality?”
1. The Four Alice's Sins

_**Moonlight Café**_

Summary: In a black and white broken world, there are people in this world who carry the traits of the four Alice's of legend. In a small café there awaits your service, there a little boy asks, "What is your sin, Child of Broken Reality?"

_**1st Midnight: The Four Alice's Sins**_

_Back in humankind, there were four children, four sights, four hearing and four feelings. These four children were born of the real world where no dreams roam, at a young age the four children grew bored of their world and decided to make their own. _

_The first child that was known as Spadu, a child of knowledge, __Spadu created his own world where he could understand knowledge, remember, be remembered, carrying a violet spade on his left cheek. _

_The second child was called Heartz a young child yearned for want. She created a world that she could be loved, know love and want love; she carried a red heart on her chest. _

_The third child was Diamond, a child of happiness, wanting to be happy know happiness and being happy itself; she carried a blue diamond shape mark on her neck. _

_The final child, Clubits, a different child from the others. Enjoying solitude is silent in the darkness with barely any whispers. He yearned for no want, carrying a green Club on the mid of his back. _

_For this, the four children were known as noble sorts for creating of something as a form of happiness to others. The four were known as the Four Alice's of legend. But, in a world that had been known as former reality it had caused the worlds to alter, into something darker, more sinister, evil. Children of the worlds began to change, their innocent minds being feast upon the monsters that have been created and began to wilt with age into dust of time. For this people of the lands hunted down the four Alice's, those Alice's had learned of the betrayal and quickly looked for safety in their own lands. _

_Where the demons had been incarnated in there trapping the Alice's in their own worlds. _

_Spadu, the prisoner of Ignorance and self-righteous. _

_Heartz, broken of Greed and Lust. _

_Diamond, child of Hatred and Selfishness. _

_Clubits, believed to be swallowed whole by his darkness and broken in two halves. _

_The people of the lands celebrated for the victory of saving their world and the children of the oncoming generations. But to their unknowing, The four wonderlands were still connected to the World of broken reality, to this day the broken reality is slowly collapsing, waiting for the sinners to be reawaken from their slumber…_

_--------_

A small child walked down the endless halls of darkness, a crutch under her left armpit while it supported her from using her left leg. Wearing a ragged looking white shirt and old shorts the girl wobbled carefully, trying not to fall over her clumsy foot.

A hat kept her shiny black locks of hair from falling lives a waterfall on her back, her normal wide and bright eyes were droopy and blood shot with fear succumbing her emotions. "Itsy-bitsy spider…" She whispered to herself, two little fang like teeth poked on her bottom lip as she spoke, pointy as needles.

"_The itsy-bitsy spider_

_Climbed up the water spout_

_Down came the rain_

_And washed the spider out_

_Out came the sun_

_And dried up all the rain_

_And the itsy-bitsy spider_

_Climbed up the spout again…"_

A chill went down her spine and gulped down puke at every shadow that moved and wavered slightly in the dark night. She had to get away quickly, or else she will be someone's prey and no longer is she the predator.

"_**Oh, was that spider a fool, thinking she could climb up all the way…" **_

Her beady shining eyes grey wide as saucers at the voice, cold as an ice storm and terrifying as nails on a chalkboard. The red hourglass shaped mark on the back of her neck glowed ominously as though to warn for the danger to come, trying to hold in the tremors going up and down her body as boiling vomit reached up her throat trying to exit out its bodily fluids.

The two pair of beady eyes on the back of her head peered out from under the cap, only to see large glowing red eyes of four pair, thanks to her poor vision that's all she could see besides the outline of a large body with eight legs.

"_**Now, my dear widow, let me feast upon your bloody fluids." **_The thing said in its startling voice that sounded like four people were speaking instead of one. One hairy leg of a spider enclosed around the girl, making sure for no escape for the girl. For once in her short life cycle, she had never felt fear of becoming the prey as the predator sink their fangs into their flesh and drink the bodily fluids. But now, she understood what must have went through the minds of her lunch, she never knew that this fear was so terrifying and heart stopping.

_If I could, I would like to start over again. And not kill the prey in a merciless way…_

She felt the hairy legs lift up her limp body, the numbing pain of her unused leg had sent shocks of searing pain throughout her body at the foreign feeling of wind hitting it, no, that was not wind of the night sky. It was deep heavy breathing of a mouth, the hot breath sent tingles of a feeling, perhaps memories of that same breath when siblings crowded around her when she was yet not born. The hot breathing of the mother she never met, a tear of venom dripped down from her endless pitch black eyes. Feeling the breathing come close to her she couldn't help but smile sadly.

_If I could start all over again, I would want to be a caterpillar and be free of all this suffering and pain…_

Venom dripped form the creature's mouth as it fell down to her exposed neck, creasing over the pale white skin of flesh.

_I wish I could become that, to transform into something as false beauty like that. I'll even give my soul up to serve an Alice to gain that wish. Even if it is a monster, let me gain that wishes I dearly so want…_

"_**Then your wish shall be granted…"**_

"_**RAAAAAARRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Blue blood splattered everywhere, falling upon the girl's face as she fell down to the hard concrete ground, causing her hat to fall from her head and reveal the set of eyes on and around the sides of her head. Weakly, she propped herself up by her elbows tiredly looking up to see the beast was torn to shreds, blue blood everywhere, organs seen as they decorated the sight.

The thing was still alive that much she could tell from the heavy and ragged breathing. She heard the sound of a heartbeat, looking around her sets of eyes stared upon the heart that was still attached to the things body, beating rapidly trying to survive. It was incased in small frail hands of a boy, silver blonde hair was matted down by the by the strangely colored blood.

The child was the size perhaps bigger then a life size doll, a scythe clear in the moonlit night, shining brightly in a proud way as the metal reflected the moon itself. A little puppet doll was incased around by the boy's arm, magenta pink hair tied in a two pigtails and wearing a black porcelain dress with frills and a scorpion was seen through the collar of the dress on her neck.

"_**N-no…Please d-don't…!" **_

Her head snapped back to the creature as it pleaded pitifully to the boy.

"_**T-that bitch has nothing to do with you, so w-why…?"**_

The child stared boringly at the slowly dying thing, with a small yawn showing his boredom he finally said, "Because she has given her soul up to an Alice to gain what she wants, since I cannot allow an Alice to be revived by her selfish wish she will give her soul up to someone else." He tightened his hold on the heart in his hand as he said this getting a sickening squeal from the creature. "So, what do you say? Sell your loyalty and soul to Moonlight Café." He said to the girl as she blinked in surprise and dull idiocy.

"M-moonlight Café?" The girl inquired numbly as she watched with wide eyes as the boy's hold on the heart began to harden in a tight fist.

"Yes, Wonderland's version of Hell." He said with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he crushed the beating organ in his hand, a shout of horror was heard from the monster as it slowly died down, black ooze seeped out from the now lifeless body as grey smoke erupted and surrounded the body.

The boy kneeled down ignoring the blood that dripped down from his hand and settled the puppet from its hold. "This doll is named Bianchi; she will be your patronage of Sins from now on." As he said the doll's name it looked up and stared at blue hues with a curious look. "Go on," He motioned for her to go towards the girl, averting her glassy green eyes to stare at the girl, in fascination she looked over the strange features of the girl. Looking so much like a black widow… "I wonder what it tastes like." She finally said causing the girl stare incredulously at the doll with a flabbergasted look.

"HAHI?!" She practically screeched making the boy cover his ears out of pain, forgetting that his other hand was drenched in bloody fluids. With a sigh the boy once more picked up the doll and strode over the sitting child who appeared only a few years older then he looked. Once he was standing before her he slightly kneeled over and pulled his arm out and offered his hand in front of her face.

"So? Is it a deal, Black Widow of Broken Reality?" She felt as though, if she had made consent it would possibly be worse then serving an Alice Candidate. She felt as though she was making a pact with the Devil himself…

"Yes, master…"

With that answer, the black hair that was placed on her head began to fade in a brown shade, her skin no longer a pale white but a creamy milk skin color. The eyes around her head began to vanish leaving only the pair on the front of her face, the beady eyes began to become wider and rounder with a brown tint in them. Her body no longer a bony frail form but gained fat and muscle of a human.

"Thank you for giving your services to the Moonlight Café. Young Haru…" He said in a cold voice, as though cursing for the answer he received as the bigger but slim hand grasped his smaller one.

"…_And let the games begin, find the Vongola if you can, little Arisu…"_

_...The itsy-bitsy spider_

_Climbed up the water spout_

_Down came the rain_

_And washed the spider out_

_Out came the sun_

_And dried up all the rain_

_And the itsy-bitsy spider_

_Climbed up the spout again…_

_Oh how foolish was the itsy-bitsy spider..._

* * *

Author's Note: Got this idea off of the song from Vocaloid, Alice's Sacrfice i think it was called. Well anyway this is more of an introduction of the story, Tsuna is the main character and will be a girl! *cackles evilly* Pairings undecided so yeah, well i hope all of you lovely readers will review for this story! There's a few OC's in this story but the main OC is Arisu who will be as important as Tsuna sort of. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Girl With The Crooked Smile

**_Moonlight Café_**

Summary: In a black and white broken world, there are people in this world who carry the traits of the four Alice's of legend. In a small café there awaits your service, there a little boy asks, "What is your sin, Child of Broken Reality?"

Disclaimer: This is _fan_fiction, so yeah, don't own a damn thing...

_**2nd Midnight: The girl with the crooked smile**_

"**O love is the crooked thing,There is nobody wise enoughTo find out all that is in it."**

**William Butler Yeats**

"_There on top of the hill was a crooked house with a crooked chimney and a crooked dead oak hovering over this crooked house. _

_There, lived a little crooked girl who carried a crooked looking puppet with blue dull eyes with glue pasty skin. That crooked, crooked girl only knew of crooked love. There she sat, on the crooked stairs with that crooked puppet and a crooked smile, watching for miles as many watched the crooked girl from afar. The door open ajar and cracked glass with a grey sky that crooked girl did not die. _

_No, no one knew what had happened to that crooked girl with that crooked smile who lived in that crooked house on top of that hill. _

_Only that crooked puppet with those dull blue eyes was seen, with that same crooked smile…"_

_------------- _

With a tired sigh, Tsunami Sawada walked down the halls in a lazy manner. Yet another horrible class. It wasn't as though she was a horrible student; no she was actually a straight A+ student. It was just that her classmates that made it a horrible day for her. With yet again another tired sigh the long-haired brunette continued to stride down the halls to her next class.

"_It is here…"_

Stopping in her tracks, large brown orbs stared frantically around. What was that?

"_Sinner of Selfishness…Comes near thy young Vongola…"_

Shaking slightly at the cold shiver slowly going up and down her spine, Tsunami pulled the books that were in her hands close to her chest. Was she only imagining this?

"_Alice Candidate…"_

A hand gripped on the brunette's shoulder, startling her. Turning around quickly the girl sighed in relief that it was her friend Yuki and not any of her other classmates. Smiling at the shorter girl, the pale blonde-haired girl stared at her with wide sky colored hues, smiling in slight worry the girl asked, "Something happen again, Sawa-chan?" That was more of a statement then a question.

--------------

Down the streets of Namimori, in a dark alleyway a woman with brunette hair tied up in a high ponytail swept the growing gutter of dirt, trash and smelly decomposed food items off the doorstep that led to a small shop. Humming happily as she was obvious of the smell. Blinking blankly she stared off into space, her eyes flickered in a thoughtful state, gazing up at the spider web created at the side of the canopy of the shop, a small Dictyna Felis threading the corpse of its meal to her thread like web, adding to its small collection.

It's little beady eyes met the woman's narrowed brown hues, as though communicating. Nodding in satisfaction, making a soft raspy hiss, she quickly swept the rest of the filth on the doorstep and turned to enter the shop. As she opened a small chiming sound was heard throughout inside the little shop.

A boy perhaps only as of thirteen years of age sat on a random seat, his feet propped on a table and holding a wine glass in his hand, red liquid swirled around in the cup as he slightly motioned with the flick of his wrist. Blue hues bore into the glass as they stared in disinterest as the red liquid flowed in waved motions, the woman watched as the boy did this. Her eyes that were narrowed before began to widen comfortably as no light blinded her already poor sighted eyes.

Putting the broom -which that she used to clean the front steps of the shop- in a nearby closet with a vacuum and various mops seen as she soon closed the door that led to the closet.

"Mrs. Spinderella told me that there have been more disruptive activities with the Seers of Ragnarok." She said with an easy tone, breaking the comfortable yet unsteady silence that impregnated itself in the stuffy room. The boy did not answer, as though he was either not listening to her or he did not hear what she had said. But the significant evidence that he was listening was the sudden abrupt silence of the swishing of the red liquid in the wine glass.

Knowing that he was listening she continued with a steady breath, "Three have been found to be decapitated near the red rivers of Spiderwick. Two others had their limbs brutally torn off, their mouths sewn shut and their eyelids cut off with scissors. Needles that were used to sow their mouths shut were used to carve that nursery rhyme of that Crooked Man into their scalps and left those needles to be imbedded to make a heart shape on their chests. The skin on their back was peeled off with the said skin to be used as bindings to hold the torn limbs, it's a surprise that they are still alive." She turned her head to look at the blonde-haired boy, wryly smile seen on her face,

"Does this have meaning, Arisu-sama?" She inquired with dull amusement. Blue eyes looked at her at the corner of their lids, "Some meaning I suppose, the nursery rhyme of that Crooked Man, a bloody heart, and then wrapping up those limbs like a lovely present with a bloody threat." Said the boy as his eyes averted back to staring at the red liquid in his glass. "I'd say this was a warning of what's to come soon, a crooked person is in the midst of Namimori."

"Should I send Bianchi to investigate?"

"No."

The woman stared incredulously at the boy, but that stare was soon diminished once she saw him spill the red pools of color onto the floor. The puddle that formed from the dark crimson started to take shape in a diamond like form. A pentagram was seen in the diamond of red, an eye with a cross as the pupil formed in the mid of the pentagram.

"We don't need to search for that unfortunate child, they will come to us." the boy declared, his emotionless eyes closed shut, the woman shook her head at the sight, a small smile seen on her delicate face. Grabbing the wine glass in his fisted hands and went to wash it, before leaving the room she said, "May we pray to dear God as to what will come, Arisu-sama."

-------------

_Panting rigidly as he ran down the dark streets of the desolate streets, the man ran swiftly down the roads of Namimori, almost tripping over his own feet as he ran with wobbly legs. _

_His tie undone, the buttons on his jacket were pulled off with few dangling as wind passed against his chest. The bottom part of his pants torn slightly with mud decorating his shoes, his briefcase was long forgotten as the papers that were incased the said briefcase spilled out and scattered around the cold chilling wind. No, it was not cold, it was not the wind that made the man shiver uncontrollably. _

_It was what was slowly catching up behind him that made his teeth chatter like that, how chills of icicles ran up and down his spine, his forehead sweating bullets making his hair mat down on his brow as it was soaked in dripping sweat. Noticing a small light of a shop, it may have possibly be open. He hoped that was true, oh dear god, he prayed that there was some life awakened in this dark and gray night. _

_His speed increasing as he turned a corner to reach that shop, he was so close, he was so close! His arms lunged out in front of him straight at the door. His fingers closing in on the knob, tears of hope and fear streamed down his 5 o'clock shadow. Mixing in with the drenched sweat and trickling of blood, his fingers grazed over the metallic surface, he was almost there! _

"_**Found you…"**_

_A sickening crunching sound was heard, of bones being crushed and of flesh being ripped open. He was too late…_

-------------

Brown eyes stared at the TV, the eyes reflecting the News that was broadcasted.

"_Shouchi Nakamura was brutally murdered last night, he was walking home from work as per usual of a business man's life. At 3 o'clock this morning a jogger was running down the streets of the East side of Namimori, where she had seen a decapitated head in a trash can when she was throwing her punctured water bottle away--"_

Those eyes widening every second that the Anchor man spoke, Tsunami Sawada, who owned those brown hues was shocked. "I-isn't that Yuki-chan's st-stepfather?" Whispered the twelve-year-old to herself with a shaky voice, unknowingly dropping the toast in her hand to the floor of the kitchen.

------------

"_On top of that hill, still that puppet stays, hair sways in the wind, through rain, snow and storms that puppet is still there with its crooked smile. _

_Then it questions: "Why am I alone in this crooked house?" that simple question peeked its interest, and in that crooked house, the crooked girl sleeps in her room, with her crooked smile. The doll wondered why its crooked master didn't wake up. Was it all crooked love of a crooked girl? _

_The crooked puppet supposed so…"_

* * *

_**Arisu: Next time on "Moonlight Café", a mysterious killer has appeared in Namimori and is murdering everyone that Tsunami Sawada knows. What does this mean?**_

_**Tsunami: Clues on the next Midnight: Café, Façade, and friendship."**_

_**Haru: Ha-hi! What does that mean?**_

_**Arisu: Wait until next Midnight, Haru.**_

_**Haru: But Haru wants to know now! Haru has to clean the Café and wont have time to find out!**_

_**Bianchi: Will there be interesting exotic food seen next time?**_

_**Tsunami: Ano…No, Bianchi-san…**_

_**Arisu: Are you brave enough to trail Wonderland? *Points at readers***_

* * *

ME: Ending sucks, i know. Couldn't think much else, and sorry if Tsuna isn't seen much in this! That shrimp is the main charcter but didn't get enough air time! *Bows* Sorry about that, Tsuna has a bigger role, of course he's the main character. But i wna to show a bit of what's about to happen, and it's 3:38 in the morning and I'm too damn lazy to continue this chapter, well please review!!!!


End file.
